Mass Effect Playa
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Shepard Accidental ingests a Krogan serum that makes him go nuts for the ladies. What happens? read and find out. Rated M for language and Suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Shepard The Playa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA.**

**A/N: I came up with this after watching a comedy so enjoy everyone :D**

"Mordin.. do you have a moment to talk?" John asked walking into the lab. "Not at the moment. Trying to get these Krogan hormone samples done. Should be finished within the hour. Also make sure..." The doctor turned to see Captin Shepard had leaned down and inadvertently inhaled some of the vials contents.

The captain staggered back a sec as Mordin ran his Omni-Tool over him. "Do not see any changes or abnormalities. Check back within the hour captain. Very stupid of you I must say." Mordin said before returning to his work.

Shepard made his way out of the lab and saw yeoman chambers standing at her terminal typing away. She turned to smile and he nodded before she turned back. He found his gaze wondering over her body. He noticed how her shirt was snug over her chest... how her pants curved and was tight against her backside. Maybe I'll go talk to her a bit.

SMACK! YELP! "Ohhhhh..." The crew on the CIC turned to see a bizarre sight. The captain was leaning forward with his hand planet firmly on the yeoman's backside which she was gripping with both her hands leaning slightly forward with a pain but pleasurable expression.

"EDI... Please tell me you got that on camera?" Joker said from his seat in the cockpit. "Yes Mr Moreau." Edi Stated.

"I'm sorry... I need to get some rest." John said stepping away from the yeoman. She turned to look at the captain. She had a look of embarrassment on her face but she was also kind of intrigued. She stepped over to him before he hit the button the elevator. "It's ok Captain... just make sure were somewhere private before you do that again." She said with a wink. He gave her a surprised look before stepping in the elevator.

3 hours later...

He tossed and turned. His eyes snapped open.. He needed something. He needed it now and he knew just where to get it.

Jacks hole...

Jack was sitting on her cot reading a data file when a familiar figure came strolling down the stairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Shepard didn't I tell you not to come down here for awhile?" She said. The man was still standing in the shadows. "Listen shepard just go the fuck away ok!" She said. The man still didn't move. She started to get kinda nervous. This was odd behavior for Shepard. She stood up and meant to give him a piece of her mind when he had her in his arms before she even had a chance to react. "SHEPARD WHAT THE FU.." He words were cut off as Shepard planted his mouth over hers. She was shocked at first and than royally pissed. She pushed him back and promptly brought a hard fist to his head.

****Medbay****

"Are you sure you just didn't attack him?" The Chakwas said looking toward the commander who was still out cold on a bed. "Look I didn't fucking do anything. He came down the stairs and next thing I know he's trying to shove his tongue so far down my throat I might be feeling it for weeks." She said gesturing with her hands. The doctor sighed. "Well as far as I can tell by these scans there doesn't seem to be... wait a sec that can't be right." Said the doc puzzled. "What doc?" Jack said. "Well... according to my readings his hormone levels are 50 times that of a normal human. That might explain why he umm... tried to mate with you." The doc said blushing a little. Jack rolled her eyes "Well what the hell are you going to do about it." She said irritably. "Well until I can find out how to change It i'm gonna have to keep him sedated." She said. Both turned to look at Captain Shepard... but he was gone.

"What the hell... where did he go?" Jack said looking around everywhere.

"EDI where is commander Shepard?" Chakwas asked.

"The commander is in Operative Lawson's bedroom." She said.

Both looked at each other "CRAP!"

*****MIRANDAS ROOM******

She was having a good dream. The first one in awhile. First she was enjoying Christmas with her sister. Than somewhere her dream changed. She was with the commander the night before the suicide mission. He had chose her to be with. She could feel his hands run along her body. She felt him give a gentle squeeze to her chest. She felt him pressing into her backside. She let out a small gasp as the feelings built within her.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open to look directly into the commanders.

"Shepard what the bloody hell are you doing?" She asked.

He put a finger to her lips "Shhhhh... we both want this.." He said leaning down to kiss her.

In a way she did want this but something in the commander's eyes made her second guess herself.

She felt her body giving in to him when her door opened.

"There he is grab him!" yelled Jack. With a Tranquilizer in her hand both The Doc and Jack made a move for Shepard who to their surprise lunged at both of them. They were caught off guard as he barreled through them. Both went flying backwards and hit the floor hard.

"Ahh... Fuck my ass hurts now." Jack said slowly getting up and rubbing her backside. "Doc give me the tranquilizer and I'll see if I can catch him."She said. "I don't think that will be possible."Chakwas said. "Why the hell not?" Jack shouted. Without a word the Doc slumped over onto her stomach it was then that Jack noticed the Tranquilizer sticking out of her backside.

"Shit... Cheerleader get your silk underwearing ass up now and get dressed so we can find his ass." Jack snapped. Miranda gave her a cold look than proceeded to get dressed.

"EDI do you know where the commander is now?" Miranda asked. "I'm..." There was a pause "EDI are you alright?" Miranda asked. "my apologies Ms. Lawson. Apparently the commander has disable my internal tracking software." EDI stated. "Well great... just fucking great." Jack said. "EDI see if you can reach Mordin on the com he might have an idea was to what's wrong with the commander and how we can deal with it." She said. "One moment Ms. Lawson" The AI said.

"Mordin here Operative Lawson.. what can I do for you?" He said. "Shepards gone bat crazy he's tried to bang every broad he's come across so far." Jack said before the operative could get a word out. "Oh Dear.. I hoped he didn't actually ingest anything. Oh dear.." He said. "Wait.. What the hell do you mean? You know about this?" Jack yelled. The Salarian swallowed "Had vial for enhanced Krogan Hormone. Part of work for Krogan Genophage." He said. "So wait.. you were trying to make them even more umm.. ya know productive?" The Operative blushed. Jack rolled her eyes at the cheerleader. "In theory yes. Meant to increase chances of pregnancy. The vial he inhaled was first test batch." Mordin said. "Is there anything we can do to counteract it." Miranda asked. "In theory yes will begin work immediately. In mean time suggest you find the commander. More than like he will only target the individuals he believes to be strong women. It part of Krogan Instinct. Mate with Strongest female." Jack couldn't help but smirk at this after all Shepard came to her first. The Operative rolled her eyes at Jack and finally got suited up "Let's go."

Jack and Miranda had just come out of the Operatives bedroom when they heard a scream "Kasumi" Both said looking at each other.

**A/N: I'm not sure what made me write this but it kept popping in my head. This will probably be like 4 or maybe 5 chapters. Thanks everyone for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Also movie or music references I make belong to their respectful owners. **

**Thanks everyone enjoy.**

Jack and Miranda burst through Kasumi's door.

"Take that you bastard!" A very angry golf club welding Kasumi screamed.

Jack ducked just in time but Miranda was not so lucky.

There was a loud crack as Miranda grunted and hit the floor with a thud.

"Jesus I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt her bad." Kasumi said finally realizing who it was.

Jack glanced at the cheerleader and kicked her with a boot which caused a groan from the fallen operative.

"Nahh... from what I heard she's taken worse to the face." She said with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha.. laugh it up you skitzo." Miranda said slowly but steady getting to her feet.

"What the hell is wrong with the commander. One moment I'm relaxing reading a book and the next moment the commanders got his hand under my shirt." Kasumi said.

Jack glanced at the thief. Who for a change was only wearing a over large t-shirt and boy boxer shorts. Her hair looked like it had been in a fight with a bear. Her face paint was smeared everywhere.

"Apparently He accidentally ingested some Krogan super hermone drug. Shepard

s trying to nail all the strong women on the ship." Miranda said.

Kasumi just stared at her "You should consider yourself lucky." Jack said with a smirk.

Kasumi glared daggers at her.

"Listen we need to find the others." Miranda said.

"What others?" Jack said giving her a look.

"Well if he's going after strong individuals he'll probably go for Tali and Samara." She said giving the Biotic a look back.

"I think we should go to Samara's room first since its on this deck." Kasumi said.

All three women nodded and made their way to Samara's room. Miranda knocked but no one answered. They looked at each other "Kasumi hack the door your our resident thief." Miranda said.

Kasumi nodded and proceeded to hack the door.

Within in a minute the door opened and they stepped in. It was dark... And Samara wasn't in her usual spot meditating. They were puzzled and started looking around the room.

Jack had made her way over to the couch and peered over. "Um... I think he's been here." She said.

The other two women came running over and peered over the couch as well.

On the floor under some covers and with the most peaceful expression they've ever seen on her face was a very exposed sleeping Samara. All 3 women looked at each other and sighed.

"Ya know maybe we should just let Shepard have what he wants." Jack said with a smirk causing the other two women to give off a gasp.

"I don't think so I have standards to uphold." Miranda said tossing her hair lightly.

Jack rolled her eyes "What standards would that be on top or bottom?" She said with a smile.

Miranda regarded her with cold eyes.

"Girls.. we need to go find Tali.. She could actually really get hurt because of this with her immune system and all." Kasumi said stepping in between the two women.

Both nodded and they made their way to the door. As the door opened they were greeted by a very surprised looking Kelly.

"What are you doing here Brain girl?" Jack asked.

"Well EDI informed me of what was going on and because of Shepard's earlier passes at me that I should stick with you girls... ya know strength in numbers." She said.

Jack rolled her eyes "Fall in then." She said.

**********************30 minutes later********

"What the fuck is with the slow ass elevators... I mean seriously?" Jack screamed.

As the elevator finally stopped the doors opened to complete darkness.

"EDI what's going on?" Miranda asked.

"It seems the power is out on this deck. The core is still operational but only minimal power is been routed through this deck." The AI informed them.

Miranda walked over to a small alcove and took out a few flashlights. "Here were going to need them." She said tossing them to the rest.

They started to make their way through the corridors when they heard a loud noise cause Jack to freeze which caused the rest to bump into her.

After a minute or so Jack said through clenched teeth "If one of you doesn't get your damn hand off my ass I'm going to rip it off your damn shoulder."

"Oh sorry." Kelly said.

They slowly made their way through the corridor until they finally came to engineering.

"Ready?" Jack said turning to the rest. They nodded.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the support. See ya next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. I also do not own any movies or music I may reference those belong to their rightful owners.**

As the Engine room opened Gunfire greeted the group sending scattering in all directions.

Jack and Miranda both dove to different sides of the room. Kasumi squeaked and cloaked. Kelly turned to run and slammed her head into top of the door knocking herself out.

"Jack... where is the gunfire coming from?" Miranda screamed.

Both women peered out to look around only to not see anyone. The gunfire had stopped and they each came out of hiding.

"Kasumi where are you?" Miranda asked. The Thief appeared behind them.

"Let's go." Jack said. "What about Kelly?" Miranda asked.

"Is she alive?" Jack asked. Kasumi walked over and checked her pulse. "Yep!"

"She'll be alright for the moment. Let's go" She said turning to the main room.

As they neared the corner of the hallway they heard more gunfire and Tali cursing.

Miranda and Jack looked at each other and turned the corner.

Tali had her back to them cursing at something. As they got closer they noticed she had some sort of controller in her hand and something was on a vid screen in front of her. Suddenly she screamed and threw the controller.

"That stupid Bosh'tet!" She yelled jumping to her feet.

"Tali!" Miranda called causing the Quarian to spin. "Uh... What?" She asked.

"What the hell were you doing? Jack said.

"Um.. Duh playing a video game retard." Tali said than wished she hadn't.

"What the fuck did you say tin can?" Jack said getting in the Quarian's visor.

"um... nothing." Tali said.

Miranda sighed heavily causing both women to look at her "Have you seen Shepard? Thanks to a new Krogan drug he's gone nuts and trying to conquer as many women as he can. And all of us on the senior staff are his prime targets... yourself included." She said.

Tali stared at the 3 women for a moment. Than strangely she relaxed "Well... That might not be a bad thing.. I have had a kinda thing for Shepard... now might be my opportunity ." She said with a hint of lust in her voice.

Miranda and Jack's eyes widen. "Tali dear... you've told me before about your crush.. and normally I would wish the best for you two but right now he's not in his right mind." Kasumi said to her friend.

After what felt like forever Tali finally let out a loud sigh "Well... fine... but if we ever do i'm being on top." and before anyone could respond she pushed her way past them heading back the way the rest had came.

As they neared the door they had came out of they noticed something.

"Jack... Where's Kelly?" Miranda asked.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Had a bit of writers block with this. Thanks everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. I also don't own any movies or music I may reference. Those belong to their rightful owners.**

"This is just perfect. Thanks to you! We lost Kelly!" Miranda yelled at Jack.

Jack looked at Miranda and growled "Shut the Fuck up cheerleader before I slam your face into the wall causing you to eat from a tube for a month!" Jack yelled back.

Kasumi glanced back and forth between each of the women. "Ladies calm down. Maybe she went back up to deck 2?" Kasumi offered.

Both women glared at her causing her to take a step back.

"What the fuck ever!" Jack said. She turned and made her way for the hall way.

Miranda sighed and followed as did Kasumi and Tali.

As they passed the stairs that led down to Jack's hole Tali stopped causing everyone else to stop as well.

"What the hell are you doing tin can?" Jack asked.

Tali growled at her "I heard a noise from below... it... sounded like moaning." Tali said.

Jack and Miranda glanced at each other. "Let's go see what it is!" Miranda said.

They started for the stairs but stopped when they noticed Kasumi wasn't following.

"Kasumi bring your ass on!" Jack said.

"Are you three nuts? Have you not seen a horror movie? Like strange noises mean death or worse!" She said.

"What the hell's worse than death?" Jack asked.

"Um... lets see.. well theres torture, sex with Shepard, being tied up by your feet, be..."

Jack rolled her eyes and turned and walked down the stairs as the Thief kept going on and on.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs "Oh and there's being turned into a zombie!" Kasumi finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"Quiet ya idiot. If you've watched enough horror movies than you should know your making to much damn nose!" Jack said.

Kasumi regarded her with a cold look.

As they moved towards Jack's area they noticed something. Since the power was out there shouldn't be any light. But they could see a single light hanging from the ceiling and beneath it was Jacks cot with Kelly laying on it. It appeared she was sleeping with the covers pulled up around her.

"I don't like this." Jack said as they made their way toward her.

"I agree." Miranda said.

They got up to the cot and looked at Kelly. Her clothes were gone and she appeared out cold.

"mmmmm... Shepard it wuz awesome...lets do...time..." The woman muttered in her sleep.

Miranda sighed "Another one down." She said shaking her head.

Kasumi stood a ways back from the circle intent on keeping an eye out. She started to take a step forward when a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her off into the shadows.

"Well lets move. I don't like this." Jack said.

"Right let's go to deck 2 and see if what Mordin has so far.. Kasumi will you... Kasumi?" Miranda said looking around.

Suddenly the sole light in the room flickered and died.

A flashlight popped on and Jack yelled "Quit shinning that damn thing in my eyes cheerleader or I'll shove it up your ass and make you into a human Christmas tree." She said switching on her own. Tali soon followed suit.

"What happened to Kasumi?" Miranda asked. "How the hell would I know?" Jack replied.

There was a click as a flashlight popped on "Here'sssss JOHNNY!" A very disturbed looking Shepard said holding the flashlight under his chin. All three women screamed and bolted for the stairs.

As they cleared the top of the stairs they heard Shepard shout from below.

"You can run... but you can't hide." Evil laughter soon followed.

They ran to the elevator and slammed on the button. As soon as they were in they hit the button for deck 2.

They all let out a sigh except Tali. "Well this is just great. I should have stayed. I could have finally gotten my chance." She exclaimed.

Both Jack and Miranda looked at her and rolled their eyes.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the positive feedback. See ya next chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners. **

**Thanks.**

"I seriously hate these damn elevators. I mean here we are flying faster than light and we can't a damn elevator go faster than a snails pace... SERIOUSLY!" Jack yelled at the console inside the elevator.

Miranda and Tali both exchanged glances and shook their head.

"You know yelling at it won't make it go any faster." Miranda said.

Jack whirled on her "And just what the fuck makes you say that?"

Miranda stared at the angry woman "Cause you've been yelling at it for 20 minutes... has it got us there any faster?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

Jack started to shake. She turned and returned her post of chewing out of the elevator.

"What do you think happened to Kasumi Miranda?" Tali asked looking at her.

"Not sure... let me see if I can get a link into her com." Miranda replied.

She brought up her Omni-Tool and began fiddling with it and her ear piece. "One final touch and presto." She said hitting a button.

"SHEPARD...SHEPARD... Thats... ugh... Har... FASTER... YES YES YES!" Miranda quickly cut off the com link.

"Um... ok." Was all Miranda said.

"Ok Seriously everyone is having all the fun.. I just want to get laid." Said a very somber Tali.

Miranda and Jack both looked at Tali.

***********Sometime Later**********

The elevator continued for what felt like forever until it finally stopped.

As the door opened they noticed something. The CIC was deserted... they saw the pilot in his usual spot. "Hey Joker where is everybody?" Miranda asked.

He turned. "They all went down to deck 3 for some grub.. some went to get some shut eye." He said turning back to the controls.

"Oh yeah... I heard Shepard's been bangin all ladies... Man I wish I could get a video" Joker said hanging his head a little.

The three women chose to ignore this and made their way for Mordins lab. When they got to the door they hit the button to open it. As it opened they noticed something Mordin was nowhere to be seen.

"EDI where is Mordin?" Miranda asked.

The AI was silent for a moment before replying "Unable to Comply"

"This is just fuckin great" Jack said fuming.

They turned and started making their way to the communications room. As they got near they heard music?

All three women looked at each other and approached the door. Miranda hit the button and the door slid open. They all gasped at what was inside.

The table was gone and in its place was a very large and red heart shaped bed. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling spinning around. And on the bed was Shepard in nothing but a pair of boxers that had little hearts all over them.

"Hello ladies... care to join me?" He asked smiling while sliding off the bed.

All three took a step back.

"Come on ladies... Give the Shepard some love." He said smiling.

All three women bolted toward the armory.

*********meanwhile*********

"Listen Grunt.. Galaxy of Fantasy is just a game ok!... You can't make people explode with a spell. That kind of thing doesn't exist." Garrus said to the Krogan as the elevator door opened.

"Well it would be awesome if it could happen." Grunt replied smiling.

Both stopped as Miranda went running past them heading for Mordin's lab.

Garrus looked at Grunt and was about to say something when Jack went running by followed by Tali who was also followed by Shepard wearing nothing but boxers with little hearts on them.

Garrus and Grunt looked at each other and took a step back into the elevator. Garrus hit the button for deck 3.

As the door closed Grunt turned to Garrus "100 credits says Shepard gets all three." The krogan said smiling.

Garrus looked at him "Grunt how could you say such a thing... make it 150 and your on." He said.

***********Back to the 3***********

The door opened and they stepped into a room. It was the same one Shepard had been in with the heart shaped bed. The disco light was still hanging from the ceiling.

They heard foot steps and they turned to see Shepard step into the room.

Tali turned to Jack and Miranda "You two find Mordin... I'll distract him." She said taking a step toward the bed.

Both looked at the Quarian "Are you serious?"

Tali crawled onto the bed sliding her arms and knees seductively across it. She turned to Shepard "What are you waiting for big boy...Come and get it!" She said.

Jack could have sworn it sounded like she was purring.

Shepard shifted his focus from the two women to Tali.

Jack and Miranda took one last look at Tali and made a break for it.

When they finally got to the Elevator Jack turned to Miranda as she hit the button for deck 4.

"I have one question... Where the hell did he get that bed and disco light from?" She said as the doors closed.

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 5 stay tuned for the next exciting chapter in MASS EFFECT PLAYA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its Characters. Those belong to Bioware and EA. Any music or movies I may mention belong to their rightful owners.**

"So we find Mordin see if he's got the cure and find Shepard... Well need to work together for once Cheerleader!" Jack said looking at Miranda

Miranda simply regarded the woman with a stare.

As the elevator finally stopped on deck 4 they made their way out of the elevator.

It was quiet.. too quiet.

They searched grunts quarters but he was gone. They searched engineering again and Miranda tripped over a few fallen cables. They tried Zaeed's room but the door was locked.

"Jack let's try the shuttle bay." Miranda said. They headed back to the elevator.

******meanwhile****

"Are you sure their gone?" Garrus asked. "Of course you idiot I can see them right here on the monitor!" Zaeed exclaimed.

About a dozen male crew members were cramed into Zaeed's small room watching the monitors.

Garrus turned to the monitor to watch as the two women climbed into the elevator and he relaxed.

"You know Grunt and I started taking bets about Shepard taking all three but just how long have all the rest of you been doing it." Garrus asked turning to look at various crewmen.

"Err... Since we heard about it." Ken said.

"And how long is that?" Garrus asked.

"Since um... Samara" He replied.

"Yeah thanks to EDI we were informed about it before Shepard started screwing with her systems." Jacob said.

"Soo... what's the pool so far?" Garrus tried to ask nonchalantly

"About 5,000 credits Miranda being next and 2,000 on Jack being next." The man replied.

Garrus looked at the man "Here that's a thousand on Jack being the last!" He said.

"Shut up you fools their leaving the elevator." Zaeed said while grabbing a tub of popcorn and sitting it in his lap as he began eating while watching the monitors.

****************back to the duo************

Jack and Miranda made their way into the shuttle bay.

They pasted a couple of crates and still it was eerily quiet.

Someone clanked loud causing Miranda to jump and clamp down on Jacks shoulders with her hands.

"Get the fuck off me Cheerleader!" Jack screamed.

Miranda squeaked and let go.

They finally reached the end of the shuttle bay and Mordin still was nowhere to be seen.

"Argh... this is useless to keep running around searching for the frog!" Jack said.

Miranda started to reply when they heard loud footsteps.

"One Two Johnny's coming for you!" They heard Shepard saying.

Both women ducked behind some crates and waited as the foot steps drew closer.

"Shit its Shepard!" Jack exclaimed.

"Three Four better Lock your Drawers Ladies!" He sang.

"Listen why don't we both just team up and take him down. I'm sure with our combined skills we can restrain him!" Miranda said.

Jack looked at her "Sounds like a plan Cheerleader... you go out first!"

Miranda scowled at her.

"Five Six Johnny's going to hammer his date!" Shepard chimed.

"Listen we got to do something now!" Miranda stated again.

"Seven Eight Johnny doesn't want to be late!" Shepard mused.

"Fine... Let's do it!" Jack said.

"Nine Ten Johnny's..." He was cut off as both women jumped from behind the crates to confront him.

"Shepard we've got to...to" Miranda and Jack both looked at each other.

They stared at a very worn out looking Shepard who was holding his back a little.

"Man.. Tali sure had a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Those marks on my back aren't going to go away for weeks... She's an animal I tell ya." He said laughing.

Both women looked at each other. "Shepard?"

"Relax ladies Its me... I think that drug wore off." He said.

Miranda sighed and started walking toward Shepard. Jack stayed in her place. Something wasn't right.

Jack's eyes widened with realization.

"Miranda WAIT!" Jack yelled.

Miranda screamed as Shepard grabbed her and pulled her to him.

He tilted her body back like he was doing some kind of dance move.

He looked into her face and smiled "Give Me some Sugga Baby!" He said crushing his lips against hers.

Miranda stiffened at first but relaxed and kissed him back.

"Come dear... I've got a few plans for you!" He said laughing evilly.

And with that bolted pulling Miranda behind The shuttle.

Jack ran after them. As she came around the Shuttle she noticed an Access panel in the floor was removed. She stared down into the blackness of the crawl space.

"Wait Shepard... Wait... ohhh not there Shepard... Shep... mmmm...!" Jack heard Miranda's voice drift up from the crawl space.

Jack sighed and made her way back to the elevator. She sighed as she hit the button for Deck 3.

As the door closed Miranda's increasingly growing moans traveled into the elevator causing Jack to grab her head.

"I wish today would just end." She grumbled.

**A/N: Well that ends chapter 6... 1 more to go? Well see :D **

**oh and if anyone can guess what movie the "Give me some Sugga" line came from you get a virtual cookie :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Those belong to Bioware And EA. Any movies or music I may reference belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks everyone.**

As the elevator stopped on deck 3 Jack stepped out and walked towards the Med-Bay.

She really needed some painkillers right now. Her headache was killing her. To her surprise Mordin stepped out as she approached the door.

"Jack.. Glad to See YAAA!" He screamed as Jack grabbed him by the collar and slammed against the wall.

"I've been looking for your froggy ass since this whole mess started. What the hell have you been doing since you told Miranda and I about this?" She yelled.

Mordin looked absolutely terrified "I... I.. was working on a cure.. and practicing." He stammered.

"Practicing for what?" She fummed.

"Um... an upcoming Gilbert and Sullivan show I'm working on with a few fellow ex STG members." He gulped.

"Listen to me clearly frog" She leaned into his face "Shepard has been going at it non-stop since he ingested that stuff that you created. Now I'm the only one left." She said.

"What happened to Samara?"

"Got her freak on!" Jack replied.

"Kelly?"

"Shepard analyzed her." Jack said.

"Kasumi"

"Shepard really knows her inner thoughts now" She said.

"Tali"

"She let the animal out" she said again.

"And Miranda?"

"Shepard showed her his boom stick" Jack said.

Mordin stood there for a moment before reaching behind him and pulling out a vial. "Let me get a syringe real quick and you can then inject this into Shepard."

"Why do I have to do it?" She barked.

"Cause he will let you get close enough to him." Mordin replied.

Jack sighed "Fine give me the damn thing." She said snatching the syringe from Mordin.

"Jack before you go to look for Shepard. Need your assistance to get Chakwas from Miranda's room." Mordin said.

Jack rolled her eyes and headed for Miranda's room.

As they stepped in Jack noticed Chakwas was still in her same spot. As she moved toward the woman she heard a grunt and a loud thud behind her. She turned to see Mordin lying on the floor and Shepard smiling at her in his heart boxers.

Jack growled and pulled out the syringe. Shepard smiled and lunged for Jack. She side stepped him and jammed the syringe into his shoulder and injected its contents.

Shepard fell onto the bed.

"Jack!" She turned her head to see Mordin lift his "Forgot to mention... cure takes 5 hours to take effect." He said collapsing.

Jack turned to see Shepard standing in front of the bed.

"You know what Screw this." She said taking her jacket off.

Shepard stared at her slightly puzzled. He was used to them running by now.

Finally Jack kicked off the last bit of clothes and stood there in all her glory in front of Shepard.

She started toward him. "I'm tired of running. You wanted IT YOU GOT IT!" She yelled pouncing on him.

He tumbled back and fell onto the bed with her straddling him. "Just so you know Shepard. I like to be on top!" She said before locking her lips onto his.

********************6 weeks later*********

Jack stumbled towards the elevator holding her stomach. She felt sick and she didn't know why. As the elevator opened on deck 3 she made her way towards the Med-Bay.

As the door opened she walked in and noticed Tali, Kelly, Samara, and Kasumi each lying on a bed.

Chakwas and Mordin were both going around to each of the women checking on them.

Chakwas noticed her and came running up and lead her to another bed. She quickly ran her Omni-Tool over her.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying not to puke.

"Same thing that's wrong with the rest." she gestured.

"Whats that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your Pregnant!" the doctor replied.

Jacks eye twitched and she promptly passed out.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support. I'm planning on a sequel where Shepard has to deal with all the pregnant women lol. Should be interesting. Thanks once again for everything. See ya next time  
:D**


End file.
